Twilight Drabble
by OokamiHybrid
Summary: A series of twilight drabbles. Multiple pairings, random pairings, everything. I also accept requests, although they might take a wee bit.
1. Are we Better?

Are we Better?

"What are you doing?"

Leah twitched in surprise. It was difficult for anyone or anything to sneak up on her, yet somehow, he had managed. Ever so slowly she peered over her shoulder at Paul. He was standing in her kitchen doorway, lips quirked into a cocky smirk. His eyes sparkled with _something_ she couldn't decipher, and she found that that startled her more.

Paul rarely - if ever - showed emotion. Seeing him look almost...entertained, amused, playful...it stopped Leah from getting angry that he had snuck in.

If she were to be honest, she'd know it was her fault for _letting_ him sneak up on her. It was fairly unacceptable.

_My nose must be going...and my ears._ She thought to herself, not particularly worried.

Oh. Paul was still staring, and she realized he had asked a question. Her eyes flickered forwards again, and she quirked her own lips into a lopsided scowl.

"Trying to bake a pie."

"Trying?" The floor board creaked as his bare feet began to stalk across the it. He was stepping lightly, still trying to be quiet, but now that she was aware it would be impossible for him to catch her off guard again.

His chest brushed her back and she shifted forwards, away from him. There was something strange about having Paul so close. Her hand curled lightly on the rolling pin, and she shrugged. "Yeah, trying. It's not working out so well."

"Did you use cold water?"

"...no? Was I supposed to?" She turned, shoulder glancing his chest. Her hips settled comfortably against the counter, and she looked up - not something she did often, looking up - at him, eyebrow cocked.

"Mm. S'how my gramma used to make it." His hand found her hip, curled over the bone. Squeezed. She shifted in his grasp, wondering just when Paul became so _damn touchy_.

Deciding that perhaps her packmate needed help, Leah threw her useless pie crust mixture into the garbage, dragging out the flour once more. "Maybe you can show me then, mister I know how to bake pies just like granny?" Her voice was teasing, but cautious. An angry Paul was a dangerous Paul, even for one as fast as her. His anger was quick, but his jaws were like lightening, and his teeh struck without mercy or forgiveness.

"Measure out three cups. Might not use it all, but..." He already had the butter in hand, the sink flowing. Leah ran her hand under it and wrinkled her nose. Yeah, it was cold.

She watched him cut the shortening into the dough, stirring it gently. He had a blank look on his face, and Leah wondered what he was thinking about.

As if reading her mind, Paul heaved a great sigh and closed his eyes. "I had to run patrol up around the Cullen's."

She snorted. "Sounds like fun." Lightly, she bumped her hip against his. "And?"

His hand ceased their motions and he stepped away from the counter, turning to her instead. "They don't just smell like bleach, they smell like death. They smell like...like they shouldn't be moving."

"You've always known that, Paul. We've all always known that."

"I just have to wonder if we're any better." Before she could interupt, he slipped a hand over her mouth. "Just hear me out. We're...we turn into giant furballs. We find our soulmates based on sight and nothing else. We _kill_ Leah. How are we any better? We can live as long as them, we're as fast as them, as strong as them. _Leah, how are we any better?_" The distress was rising in his voice, and that _scared her_ because a happy Paul was weird enough but _shit_. _Shit. Shit. __**Shit**_**.**

She grasped his wrist, moved it away from her mouth. Met his eyes despite her own panic, slid his hand down her body. It settled between her breasts, over her heart, and if it were anywhere else, any other time, she would have ripped that hand off. "Do you feel that?"

Paul took a shuddering breath, let his eyes close again. "Yes."

"That's how we're better Paul. Because we're still going to be human, first and foremost, and we exist to help. Not to kill. We have a purpose Paul." She was whispering, watching his eyes dart around beneath his eyelids.

His forehead settled against hers, and he whined. Deep in the back of his throat, a weak, keening noise. She stroked the back of his neck and took a deep breath. Quietly, in the deepest part of her mind, she wondered which of them was more broken.

No one answered, and she didn't ask him. Instead, she brushed her lips against his. "You can't kill something that's already dead Paul."

Her body was pressed against the counter once more, and he enveloped her in _everything_. _With_ everything. "No but you can love something that's just surviving Leah." Was his murmured response.

At the next pack meeting, inbetween glances they snuck, smirks they shared, Leah had to think that Paul was very, very right.


	2. Balls and Lingerie

**Oh Dear...**

"So tell me again why you didn't ask Jared?" Emmett was grinning darkly as he hovered by a rack of...something. He hadn't even seen Alice buy or wear it before, so he had no idea.

"Because his fucking shoulders aren't wide enough. Dammit how many times are you going to - do you think this matches my skin?"

Emmett bit back laughter as Paul snagged a piece of dark red lingerie off the rack. Or at least, it was supposed to be lingerie. "Why? Plan on getting it for yourself Paulina?"

"Shut the fuck up man." The wolf growled, showing teeth. "Her skins nearly the same shade as mine, I just want something that looks nice. Plus you're always hanging out with prissy sissy vampires, I figured you'd know better than me."

"So tell me _again_ why you didn't bring Jared?"

"Because his shoulders aren't wide enough. You do know you're trying this on right?" Paul got a wicked, nasty, evil smirk on his face as he dangled the large lingerie before Emmett's nose.

"Yeah, yeah. I owe you for gluing your balls to your legs. So tell me, Paulina. Did you turn wolf and try to lick yourself clean? You know, I'm not that flexible and -"

"Shut up."

"So where'd you meet her anywhere?"

Paul's cheeks flushed in annoyance and embarressment. "We were watching wrestling. She's kind of a part time body builder. Sort of...wide." He shrugged.

"So that explains why _Jared's_ shoulders aren't wide enough."

Paul punched his friend but not nearly as hard as he _should have_.

ZZZ

Edward was laughing. It was the first time any of the wolves had seen him laugh, and if he had been human? The boy probably would have pissed his pants. He was bent at the waist, and a strange snorting sound escaped his throat. "Oh - Oh my - Oh my..."

"Edward?" Bella's hands were on his back, and she was giving him concerned looks. "What's going on?"

"_Balls!_" The vampire spat out. "Balls are going on - gluing on!"

Emmett choked on nothing, turning to Paul with panicked eyes. "You better not -"

"Oh my _God_." Edward laughed louder, lowering himself to his knees. "Emmett!"

If he were human, Emmett would be blushing.

As it were, Paul had rushed from the house, bypassing his pack in favor of running home with his tail tucked between his legs.


	3. Mama Raccoon

**Mama Wolf**

She actually sort of _liked_ patroling. It was nice to be able to run, to give into the wolf. Refreshing. In the woods she didn't have to hide who she was. The only downside was the irritating voices swarming her head.

Thankfully the pups were at prom - heh, she remembered _her_ prom, that was...it had been unique - and the older wolves were patroling the area, unphased. That much wolf blood in one area was difficult for any other supernatural to ignore. It was easier to stay close while human, so...

Leah was alone; physically and mentally. She took pleasure in it.

A scared, strangled keening brought her attention back to earth. Her nails sunk into the moist soil as she put the breaks on, head swiveling to the side - _there_, the noise. She bent low, stalked across the forest floor.

She howled in fear and flung herself backwards as something attached to her nose, sinking sharp little teeth into her flesh. As she shook her head, the panic began to subside.

It was a baby raccoon. A fat baby raccoon, but...a baby nonetheless. The small thing fell from her snout, landed with a thud. It scampered back a few feet, fur bristled, lips curled. Hissing.

Two others chattered in fear behind it.

Leah realized the attack racoon had been _protecting_ its siblings. The she wolf allowed her eyes to roam over the three fuzzy bodies, wondering where mama was. _No time for this, have to patrol_, she told herself, turning her back on the babies and taking off once more.

She swung that way again, six hours later, when Sam and Jared took over patrols. She was human, and on foot, but she wanted to check. _Just to be sure_.

The babies were still there, and there was no mama in sight. The smallest of the three was laying on its side, weak, ribs showing. _They're starving_.

She took off her shirt, scooped the three babies - struggling the entire time - into the cloth. She folded it over, tied it to her neck, and headed home.

Seth and Sue said nothing when Leah walked in shirtless, a strange bundle around her neck. Instead they shook their heads and Sue went to the fridge, to get the milk. Leah had always had a soft spot for small animals.

ZZZ

The biggest she called ChewChew for the way he...well, the way he bit at her. He wasn't a particularly friendly raccoon, but she figured it was more from fear than anything else. His younger sisters were more docile, but the smallest - who she had named Puddles, after a pee related incident with her pillow - was near death.

She nursed Puddles the most.

Seth was laying on the floor, ChewChew eating his fingers, and Rascallina - _Seth had named that one, of course _- curled up on the small of his back, asleep. He was completely enthralled with the critters, and Leah could see his arms physically shaking with the effort of being gentle.

Recently, they'd only been interacting with pack. Pack was harder to break than malnurished, baby raccoons.

Puddles whimpered in her hand and Leah turned her attention back to her little girl. She filled the eyedropper with more milk, brushed it near the 'coons nose. The baby opened its mouth wide, suckled on the end.

She smiled, sighed, and settled into bed. _Parenthood_.

ZZZ

"_Get those off my table, right now._" Emily squeaked, staring in horror at the three masked bandits running around her - brand new - dinning room table.

"Don't be like that Em. They aren't hurting anything." Sam said quietly, scooping ChewChew up in one large hand. The baby sank its teeth into Sam's thumb, and the wolf swore lightly. "Fiesty aren't they?"

"Take after their mom." Seth chirped, gently ushering Puddles into his hand. She was by far the cuddliest of the three. Probably because she had realized Leah or Seth plus hands equaled food.

"Their mom?"

"Me." Leah snagged ChewChew from Sam, slipping the eyedropper into his mouth before he could bite her. As the milk - kitten milk finally, courtesy of Carlisle Cullen, who got it from a vet friend of his - touched ChewChew's tongue, the baby settled. Small suckling noises filled the room, as she cradled him in the crook of her arm.

"You're their mom?"

"Look, I don't care if you have them, I just don't want any of them on my table. I just washed it. Do you know how many diseases raccoons have?" Emily picked her dish cloth back up off the table, inching forward.

"Nothing they have will effect us - oh." Leah's eyes rolled up and down Emily's body. "Human. Right." Her lips curved into a sarcastic, unamused smirk. "Sam cover my patrol tonight. These guys need food every three hours."

"But Emily and I have a da-"

Leah was already gone, her three babies in the sling Sue had made from one of Leah's old shirts. Sam sighed and quietly apologized to his wife.

ZZZ

"They're scavengers right? They forage, eat garbage." Seth was saying, ChewChew hanging from his shoulder. His guess was that the raccoons were around a month and a half. Give or take a few days.

"So? What about it?"

"So when we got them, their eyes were just opening. This is the time they'd be following mama raccoon around, learning how to rip open our garbage bags and piss us off."

"Right." Leah raised an eyebrow not having a clue as to where Seth was headed.

"So there's no mama raccoon. Just a mama wolf. It's _your_ job to handle their learning Leah."

Blinking in surprise at her brother saying something intelligent for once, the she wolf turned to face him, Puddles suckling at her neck. "What d'you want to do then?"

Seth lightly jiggled the leftover, slightly rotting carcass of the turkey Sue had cooked last week. "I say we teach our puppies how to hunt."

Quietly, Rascallina chattered in agreement.

It was decided. Side by side the siblings walked into the forest, buried the leftovers, and watched their babies do some sniffing.

Leah would never tell anyone that Seth had turned wolf in an attempt to teach their babies how to sniff. Or that ChewChew had taken a raccoon-sized chunk of fur off her brothers ass.

ZZZ

Leah was sitting in a tree, a stuffed Puddles laying across the branch above her. The raccoon tail was hanging in her face, and she could hear her youngest chittering in amusement as she kept batting it out of the way.

On the ground, ChewChew and Rascallina were hunting. Seth had been there an hour prior, burying berries into the soft soil. It was a test. So far, they were passing.

Puddles had opted out of digging, choosing instead to loung with her mother. Sometimes Leah thought that her raccoons believed they were wolves.

The tree across from her shook, and she raised her head to stare at her brother. Wolves were grown-creatures, not ones meant for trees. He had been using them to avoide walking on the ground, so the babies couldn't scent him.

Rascallina ran to the tree and scampered up it.

Seth grinned. "They passed the test."

Leah's eyes filled with tears. "It's almost time to let them go."

ZZZ

"Seven months. We've had them for seven months." Leah sighed, watching the critters poking around in the forest. They didn't come in at night anymore, but they hadn't traveled far into the woods.

"Puddles started a nest last night, I swung by to check them on patrol."

"All babies leave the roost at some point Leah." Quil said, voice full of sympathy. "Some sooner than others. They'll always love you."

"They're nesting." She couldn't believe it. "They're...they're ready to go."

"Don't worry Leah. They'll be safe." Sam's voice was hard, unforgiving. "We'll patrol around here to make sure -"

"Sam." Kim interupted softly. "They're raccoons."

"No." Brady and Collin shook their heads. "They're pack. Baby pack."

"We'll run by here to check every night. They'll be fine. We all always have leftovers...they...they'll be fine Leah."

ZZZ

What amazed her the most was that _they were_. They were fine, and Jared had gotten a chunk bitten out of him when a starving vampire picked up ChewChew for a snack and the wolf had went beserk.

What surprised her the most was when Rascallina's belly became full of babies, when she let Leah and Seth hold a second generation, _their grandraccoons_ in their hands, full of awe and wonder.

How ChewChew never left his sisters, and how Puddles had somehow become the biggest of the three.

They were fine, and they were pack, but most of all they were _family_ even if they were just raccoons.

They were loved.


	4. Babysitting

**Babysitting**

"Emily's sick." Leah declared, Claire sitting on her hip. "And Quil's on a family trip."

"So?" Paul asked, not once looking away from the television. He was sprawled in the Clearwaters' living room, having decided to have an action flick marathon.

"So." Leah stalked over, foot hitting Paul squarely in the chest. He grunted and moved with it, laying flat on the couch, rather than his half sitting half slouching position. Leah dropped Claire onto his lap.

The toddler blinked at him, innocently.

"Have fun." The she wolf chirped, already halfway out the door.

"Woah wait - what am I supposed to do with this?" He was dangling Claire upside down, playfully jiggling the girl.

"Watch _her_. Her diaper bag is on the counter."

Leah slammed the door.

Paul swore.

ZZZ

Emily had left instructions in the diaper bag. Both on how to change a diaper, and how to warm up milk. Paul wondered why Sam wasn't doing this, because _really_, it was his little family member.

The girl might be pack, but he had never been keen on her. It was horrible of him to say, but she was just a baby. The imprint made her pack, but it bothered him, in more ways than one. He didn't want her to be here - not out of selfishness, but out of love. No child should be subjected to what they had to live with.

Paul was a strong wolf, a strong man, but when Claire continued her screaming into the third hour, he was near tears.

He had ripped a chunk of his own hair out already. He just didn't know what to do. He wished Sue was home.

In the end it turned out a bottle and a changing were all the girl needed. When she had stopped screaming, she had started cooing. Little hands stroked his healing bald spot, and the toddler gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

He settled on the couch, a deep, rumbling growl soothing Claire. She was laying against his chest, bouncing slightly as he used his arm to rock her. It didn't take her long to fall asleep, face nestled into his neck.

He fell asleep just moments later.

Seth took several pictures when he got home.


	5. Addicted

**Addicted**

"If my mom knew we were doing this, she'd kill me." Leah whispered into Paul's ear, pressed tightly against the mans back. He grunted in response.

_A man of many words,_ she thought sarcastically, eyes rolling.

"You're the one that decided to take _her_ car, Leah." Paul reminded her, eyes darting around. "We just need to make sure we clean it afterwards, that's all."

"Yeah, I guess." She muttered back, craning her neck to look over his shoulder. "Is the coast clear?"

"I doubt Brady or Collin were talking about _this_ mall, Leah." Paul sounded amused, but he wasn't smiling. Paul nevered smiled...well, never except for.

"Let's go."

And go, they went.

Into the mall and into the first store they found. "Oh my. Paul!" Leah had a candle in her hand. She shoved it into Paul's face, watching as he sniffed. A rumble of appreciation sounded from the back of his throat.

"Smells like pumpkins." He sighed happily.

"Mmhm." Leah tossed it into the basket Paul was holding. "And - oh! Incence!"

"Leah, you never use this stuff."

"But it's _peach_."

"That lamp is awesome."

"Paul, you already have _three_ lamps that you don't use."

"...We're wolves. What if someone breaks them?"

"Touche."

"What about this?"

"This?"

"_This_."

Sue would wonder for weeks to come, just _why_ her car smelled of pumpkin, and just _why_ there was a t-shirt she had never seen tucked under the drivers seat.

Seth got grounded for having girls in the car.


	6. Pretty Things

**Pretty Things**

Brady couldn't really remember a time when his family had been _well off_. They got by, of course, but they'd never really had money. He did remember Seth and Collin getting bikes for Christmas, when they were six. He remembered that he had gotten a frisbee and a yo-yo, and a mother who cried in shame when he asked why _he _didn't get a bike.

Brady learned quickly that to have nice things, one had to have money. He never asked about gifts again, unwilling to upset his mother. He loved her, and if being _her_ son meant he didn't have the nicest things, and he had to wear hand-me-down clothes, then so be it. She was worth it.

Still, he couldn't help but feel a bit upset around the holiday seasons. Easter wasn't a huge holiday, but it was one where a lot of people had big dinners, exchanged chocolate. Instead of a turkey, they had a chicken. Instead of ham, they had bacon for breakfast. Instead of bags of chocolate, Brady got a small package of dollar store eggs.

He thanked his mother and kissed her on the cheek, sloppy and chocolatey and full of love. It wasn't a lot of chocolate, especially for a wolf, but it was _his_ chocolate, and it was delicious even if it was cheap. He gave a few pieces to his mom and one to his dad, but he ate the rest himself.

This year was going to be different though. It wasn't mothers day, it wasn't Christmas, but it was the first time Brady had money. Between patrols he had picked up a part time job - he was so thankful to have summer vacation, he had just _barely _passed last year - and he had _money_. Not a lot of money, but enough.

Enough to buy his mom the chocolate she always sighed over at the sweets store, the small cake she had always wanted to try. Enough to buy her a carving he had found in one of those touristy stores, a wolf that matched him almost perfectly. He gave it to her, grinning as she put it on the window sill in her bedroom.

Brady would always be watching, always be keeping her safe...

And okay, so _maybe_ he bought himself some of the good chocolates, delicious, rich, milky chocolates that he'd never tasted before. The kind everyone else got during the holidays. To his credit, he shared it with Leah and Seth, revelling in the flavors with them.

It was something they had been used to, but their father was gone and Sue didn't have much. Brady knew what it was like to not have much, and so he shared.

It was the first time his family had spoken to the Clearwaters, but Sue had two turkeys, too much for _just_ her family, she told Brady's mom. So Brady's family went to the Clearwater's for dinner, and as the adults talked, Brady ate _turkey_ and not chicken, and he shared his chocolates with Leah and Seth.

He didn't need all the pretty things, so long as he had his family.


	7. Intrigued

**Intrigued.**

"The stories say that you're cold." She said calmly, circling the girl in front of her. "You shine in the sun. You drink human blood. That you're beautiful, so you can lure us in. Make us trust you."

"Do you trust me?" The blond's lips curved into a smile, slow and cunning. She was sly, but slippery. A snake, rather than a fox. Or perhaps maybe even a minx.

"No." Emily said, firmly. No pause, no hesitation. Her eyes were resigned, yet not troubled. "No, I don't trust you at all."

"That's good. You shouldn't. See where trusting got Bella?" Rosalie asked. She stood still, knowing this pathetic human girl couldn't hurt her, even if she tried. The wolves were all on severe lockdown, thanks to Sam. No one would be coming.

Sam, who had ripped _her_ husbands head off, without a thought of remorse. Sam who had challenged Jake's word, went for Nessie. Sam who had been stopped by Emmett. Sam, who had tried to _kill_ Emmett.

They had been able to put him back together, he hadn't been burned, but still. Rosalie was angry.

Emily was angry too; her eyes flashed with the emotion as she drew herself up, tried to look intimidating. "Bella deserves what she has now. Eternal death. That was _her_ choice."

"As it's your choice to be here now. So tell me Emily; why?"

"I don't know." She was speaking honestly then, a shadow of doubt flickering onto her face. "I didn't come for Sam. I know you won't accept an apology. Just as I know we shouldn't have to give one."

"Do you trust me?" Rosalie asked once more.

Again, Emily responded no.

Rosalie smiled. "Good. Because look where trust got us." She was moving finally, setting Emily off balance. She was circling the other girl now. But she was in fact the hunter, and as much as Emily liked to play pretend, she would always, _always_ be the prey.

"I don't trust you." Third time's the charm, "But you do draw me in."

"Vampire magic." Rosalie was closing her circle, moving closer and closer with every step. Emily found herself backing away, bumping into the thick trunk of a tree. Her breath caught and she closed her eyes. Arms made of the strongest thing on earth - vampire - settled on either side of her head. "Are you afraid Emily?"

"No." Emily whispered, voice wavering.

Rosalie tisked lightly, patted the human on the cheek. Mockingly, she smiled. "You know, Emily, it's never good to show us fear. It just makes us hungry."

As Emily opened her mouth - _with another 'sharp' retort_, Rosalie thought - the vampire lunged forward.

It was different from kissing Sam, whose mouth felt burning hot against her. Rosalie's lips over her own felt like the cool press of ice cream. Her tongue inside Emily's mouth felt like a freezing summer popsicle, to combat the sweltering heat.

Even as the cold seeped into her clothes from the vampire, Emily's body heated up. She raised a hand to touch Rosalie, found it slammed back into the tree. Hard enough to break.

"I'm going to kill you." Rosalie whispered into her ear, soft and sexy. "I'm going to kill you, and you won't come back. Not like Emmett. And then we're going to leave, and Sam is going to have to stay here, and they're _all_ going to suffer. You don't hurt one of ours Emily."

"I know," Emily gasped. "I know."

She was lowered to the ground, clothes being ripped. Her wrist throbbed in pain, but she hardly noticed.

"Do you know what we like to do? Play with our food." Rosalie was still whispering, still using that damned _charm_ she had. "Play with it before we _eat_ it." Her words were emphasised by the startlingly loud sound of Emily's panties ripping.

The scarred girl could only moan, as the vampire slid down her body.

As she bucked and gasped, coming to the end, a cold hand curled around her throat. As Emily reached the most intense orgasm of her life, her vision faded to black. She never woke up.

Quietly Rosalie left the woods, the body, behind. She wouldn't drink from Emily, and when she got home, she reminded her "father" that she hadn't broken the treaty. She hadn't drank from a humans flesh.

She had merely gotten revenge.

In the dead of night, the Coven left. They weren't there when an alpha arrived to see his imprint, or when a wolf found the dead body of his mate, the scent of sex and bleach heavy in his nose.


	8. Mistaken

AN: Happy mother's day to all you mom's that think child imprinted is effed up. And to all of us who aren't moms who think it's weird, enjoy this one shot anyway,

**Mistaken**

Quil had taken one look at Claire and felt the pull. He had been phased for a bit, had heard all the legends. They called it imprinting. It was supposed to rare, it was supposed to be magical. It led you to your soul mate, the one that would walk with you through life. From boyhood, to wolfhood, and finally to manhood. The imprint was a woman that would strengthen you, guide you, help you. It was a beautiful thing, one that wasn't to be taken likely.

Claire was a two year old girl. Quil couldn't – wouldn't, ever – have sex with her. No matter how old she got, she'd still be nearly fifteen years his junior. He loved her, it was true. He just couldn't imagine laying in bed next to someone whose diapers he had changed.

With Sam and Jared around him, always in his head, he kept those thoughts to himself. They had imprinted on _girls their own age_ and they were _happy_. They wouldn't understand his frustration. He didn't want to wait for her to be a woman. He didn't want to wait for her to grow up. _He didn't want her._

ZZZ

Claire was tall for four years old. Really tall. She looked like she was around seven or eight, and her parents – Emily's sister, and brother in law – kept giving him odd looks. Her dad asked him one day if he was putting steroids in the little girls sippy cups. Quil had been offended, naturally, and had left early that day.

Claire's screams of "Qwil, no, pwease stay!" Had nearly broken his heart. Still, it was bad enough most of his neighbourhood thought he was an _absolute creep_ without having to listen to her parents ask him if he was _drugging his own damned imprint_.

Once more, Quil cursed the bond that had tied him so deeply to a child. It had been two tortuous years since he had imprinted. Teething, potty training, teaching her how to use a fork. He felt more like a parent than anything else, and he knew he'd always feel that way.

He didn't care what his grandfather said. Claire was not the one for him. Twenty years from then, laying in bed with her, thinking of her in a bib. It was disgusting. More unnatural than him turning into a giant furball was. He was the same kind of person the tribal council would have thrown in jail, _if he was a human_. He wondered what it was about being a wolf that made everything he did okay.

He contemplated punching Billy in the face, just to see if he could get away with it. _Wolf hormones, you know_ he thought to himself, silently _they do strange things to my head. Sorry Billy!_

He arrived back at Sam's house with a grin. Absently, he informed his alpha that the Young family thought he was pumping their youngest member full of drugs to make her grow up big and strong like him.

Quil had hoped he wouldn't still be phasing in twenty years' time. If he stopped, he'd be…not old, but _oldish_ when Claire was finally ready. To him, that just made it even worse.

ZZZ

Emily had insisted on getting a dog. And what Emily wanted, Emily got. It was sort of a rule. As the mate of their alpha – their being his, Embry's, Jared's and Paul's…all the others were with Jacob – she outranked them.

She couldn't even use a fly swatter. As soon as the bugs started buzzing, they all dropped whatever it was they were doing to rush to her screaming aid.

Quil sighed and flicked Midnight – _what a stupid name for a dog_, he thought – in the nose, when the beast of a mutt snuffled at his plate. Whining in sadness, the mangy thing slunk across the room.

Midnight's nose touched a five year old Claire's leg, snuffled up to her knee, then finally onto the dinner tray her plate was on. The girl watched the dog curiously as it inched forward ever so slowly.

Midnight's nose touched the edge of Claire's plate; the girl growled. Low and dangerous in the back of her throat, complete with a rippling lip curl. Midnight backed away, tucked tail, and went to his bed.

Grinning, Paul spoke to Quil around a mouthful of muffins, "She spends way to much time with us wolves."

Laughing, Quil agreed.

ZZZ

At seven years old, Claire was the fastest in her grade. She had been recruited for their miniscule track team, and she was their star player. She excelled at basketball, at soccer, at gymnastics.

Bendy, quick, strong. She had broken into a fever merely weeks prior, and hadn't been able to see Quil for days it had been so bad. He had worried for his petite imprint – if he could call her that.

At seven, Claire had the body of an eleven year old. Long, lanky. She looked older than she was. It bothered Quil, if only because he had seen some older boys talking to her. They lived in such a small area, everyone knew everyone else. They should have known Claire was just a baby.

Her parents worried, and Emily bought them books. "Some kids just grow faster than others" She explained. "It'll stop soon." She wanted to use Nessie as an example, but that was…hardly the best one. Nessie was half vampire, one that grew alarmingly quick, who would stop when she hit a certain age.

Quil just wished he could tell Claire's parents about him being a wolf. It was getting harder and harder to lie, especially when Emily was aging while him and Sam didn't. He was twenty years old, and hanging out with a seven year old who looked to be a tween. Her parents weren't impressed, and he couldn't say he blamed them.

Quil began spending more time in the library. Anything about their legends, he poured over. Anything to find a way out of imprinting. He found nothing – nothing except that books were missing.

And where missing books were found, pages were torn out. He stole his grandfathers key to their family 'safe', snuck in at night. It was where the tribe kept important documents, documents they didn't want outsiders to see.

Inside of that safe, Quil found nothing.

Worried for himself and the small girl he called his soul mate, Quil packed her into his car and drove her to the hospital. He asked for Doctor Cullen directly. When the man came out and bent down to Claire's height, the little girl wrinkled her nose.

"You stink." She told him.

Carlisle cancelled his next three appointments and took Claire to a private room, Quil hot on his feet. He drew several vials of blood before sending Quil on his way with the little girl.

Quil brought Claire home that night, dizzy and drowsy, with needle marks on her arm. He tried explaining an emergency hospital visit, but "where are the bills? How could _you_ afford this?"

Quil was told he wasn't allowed to see Claire ever, _ever_ again. Expecting to feel pain, he felt relief. The pain came when Claire began to scream for him. As he drove away, the pain faded, and for the first time, he called Sam an asshole out loud.

It had been so easy to leave Claire there, crying in her parents' arms. How could it not have been easy for Sam to leave Emily?

ZZZ

Carlisle had assured him that he'd test the blood as soon as possible – but after hours, when the hospital was slower. He was worried she had a disease. It was rare, but there were children that were born with advanced growth. There wouldn't be anything they could do, but it would take the guess work out of it.

Carlisle called Quil's cell phone – not the house phone, Old Quil might've answered – and delivered odd news. "I'd like to bring Claire in for more testing. Some of these genes…There's human cells, and something else. Similar to Nessie's genetic make up, but we know Claire doesn't have any vampire in her. I just want to run some more tests."

The doctor sounded worried, so Quil packed his bag. He told his parents, his grandfather, that he was going on a trip. And then he went to Sam's. He quietly told his alpha that something was _wrong with Claire_, about Doc Cullen.

The Young family called Old Quil, to make sure young Quil was gone away. They hadn't believed Sam when he called and said Quil was leaving for a few weeks, when he told them that Emily missed Claire.

Lies in place, Sam drove to pick up his niece, never once telling his wife what he was going to do.

In the hospital room Claire had gotten sick enough that Quil had scooped her up and taken her back – to Jake's. Not even Sam would disturb them there, but all the wolves in both packs would know she was safe. Quil slept in Jacob's bed, curled protectively around Claire,

Back to the door, facing the window, the wolf fell asleep. The alpha of the second pack stayed awake on the couch all night, quietly keeping unwanted visitors away.

ZZZ

Claire was screaming. Her body hurt _so fucking bad_ and her _head_ and that _smell_.

Nessie Cullen's hands smoothed the russet skinned girls hair away from her face. Nessie's eyes were frantic as she looked up at Quil. "I – I didn't do anything, Mister Quil. I promise! I didn't bite her or…or anything."

The half vampire's eyes were full of tears, but Quil could only see his imprint. Writhing on the ground in pain. They had been playing wolf-tag in the woods, both packs, Nessie. It was supposed to be a birthday party, celebrating Claire's eighth. And now _this_.

His hands were running over her arms and legs, checking for snake or bugs bites. She hadn't fallen. She wasn't prone to seizures, never had been. _So what the fuck was wrong_.

Distantly, he heard Jacob and Sam. They were screaming for Nessie to get back, step away. He saw Emily's shoe out of the corner of his eyes, as Sam grabbed his wife, pulled her away. _Am I going to phase?_ He thought numbly, watching as Claire's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Snapping of bones. It looked like her flesh was ripping away from her body, rearranging itself. As skin peeled away, the tender meat and muscle below turned to fur. Inside out. Everything was backwards.

His could feel teeth and claws biting into him, as the little wolf struggled to get to its feet. She was a soft red, with long, shaggy fur. Big ears. Paws so large she tripped as she tried to run.

Claire had always known about the wolves, but now –

He felt the change ripple over him, uncontrollable. He was sliding over Claire, tongue against her soft puppy ears. He could hear growling, realized it was him. Deep and soothing, bubbling softly from within his chest.

The pup beneath him collapsed to the ground, whining softly in pain. He could see, through her eyes, his paws on either side of her head. His wolf was rumbling in his head, words and sounds of love.

Claire's wolf raised her own voice, telling Quil's wolf that she was _hungry_.

Emily had cheeseburgers, but they didn't smell all that good, so Quil nudged the she-pup to her feet and took off at a slow trot. It took several tries, but eventually, Claire got her paws beneath her and ran behind him.

That day, Quil taught Claire to hunt. He was the one to kill the deer, to drag her to the light red wolf. Still, he watched happily as she ate, surprised that the thought didn't disgust her – or him, for that matter.

The wolves inside their head – many now, as the pack had phased to keep an eye on them – were talking, almost amongst themselves, leaving their human parts out of it.

As Claire ate, she looked up at Quil with quiet, adoring eyes.

ZZZ

It was nearly six months after when Quil realized something. He noticed that Claire had only _just_ become a wolfpup. They were walking side by side, a breakfast patrol – Sam gave Claire only one or two hours of patrol a day, always done with Quil – when it really hit him.

Claire had never imprinted on him.

A young, childlike giggle filled his mind, and he knew it to be Claire's wolf. He turned dark chocolate eyes towards he small, scraggly red wolf. Her nose was to the ground, snuffling and shooting loose dirt everywhere. She was looking for worms.

Quil decided he needed to do some more research.

ZZZ

" To fix firmly, as in the mind: _He tried to imprint the number on his memory."_

Imprinting. Ducks did it on their mothers – or rather, on the first thing they saw when they hatched. It engrained that image of that _very first thing_ into one's memory, told it that _that thing_ was safe.

Quil had been the first wolf Claire had ever met. Sam had to do an emergency patrol, had been unable to drive Emily to pick up her cousin. So Quil had driven her instead. Quil had felt the pull to Claire, as she had felt the pull to him.

For an entirely different reason.

At two years old, Claire had wolf blood in her – from her mother's side of the family. _Emily's _side of the family. Emily who was related to _Leah and Seth_, two _actual wolves_. Emily had never phased, but she had always lived close to wolves – had always been protected.

Claire, however, had lived off of their reservation. Around no other wolves. Her body was too small to phase, the transformation would have killed her. When she had seen Quil that very first day, her entire world shifted. He became the wolf that would teach her, lead her to her place in the pack.

He taught her how to use the potty, how to hold a fork, how to brush her teeth.

He taught her how to kill a deer, how to sniff out a vampire, and the best way to sneak up on a vampire.

Claire and imprinted on Quil the very first day she saw him – and now she was becoming a woman, at eighteen years old, an adult. She no longer needed Quil to guide her through life.

Claire was growing up. Showing interest in other men, and Quil…He was finding interest in women again. It had taken a long time, but he had finally realized. Claire wasn't _the one_, she had just been his priority.

Pack Pride had drawn him to the youngest, to the weakest, and with time as well as effort, Quil had helped her grown, helped her be strong. She was ready to leave, to be her own wolf, her own woman. Claire was ready to leave Quil behind.

Arm around his girlfriend – a woman his _own age_, with a son of her own – Quil grinned. He was pretty sure he was okay with being left behind. He was, after all, an aging wolf. Tweaking her nose, he told Claire to mind her elders, and watched her slide into her car – one that Jacob and Embry had redone – and drive away.

Lips against his girlfriend's hair, heart happy, Quil closed his eyes. Yeah. He was definitely okay with that.


	9. Super Slim, Super Sexy

Super Slim, Super Sexy

Sam couldn't take his eyes of off her. Or rather, Sam couldn't take his eyes off of her _mouth_. Long and lean, Leah had always been a sexy girl. Now she was a wolf, and she was a woman, and the changes _both_ of them had on her body had been amazing.

He didn't know when or why she'd picked it up, but he sure as hell hoped she didn't stop. Beside him, Paul grunted and adjusted his jeans as subtly as a well endowed man wolf thing could. Leah's eyes flickered to her boys – her boys being Sam and Paul, the two that were _her_ age. One who she had had a relationship with, the other who she'd fucked – and she smirked.

Silently she pulled a lazy drag from the Benson and Hedges Super Slim she held in pretty, nearly dainty fingers. Slipping her lips from the cigarette – the only kind, she thought, that suited her figure – she pursed her lips into a perfect 'o' and blew a stream of tiny kisses at the boys. O, O, O. The smoke was surprisingly thick, a ring sliding around Paul's bent head and disappearing at his neck, like a phantom collar.

Leah wondered if she could get Paul to wear a collar for her. She glanced down at the lipstick stain on the filter before ever so slowly dragging the tip of her tongue across her upper lip. They'd had a wedding that day, a neighbour on the rez, and so she had dolled herself up.

Flicking the butt at Sam's foot, watching as he shuddered and pressed the heel of his palm to his groin – subtly, of course – Leah chuckled, a low, throaty noise. She flicked the pack of cigs with a crimson painted nail, tapping a third smoke into her palm. She rolled it between her fingers, pressed it to her lips.

It was a simple pleasure, but one that her enhanced-healing lungs could handle. Leaning back, Leah smirked. And she smoked.


	10. Greedy smut warning

Greedy

It wasn't that Leah was _greedy_...oh fuck it. Yes, she was greedy. She was a greedy, nasty, spiteful girl with a grudge and a chip on her shoulder, and so _fucking what_. She deserved to be. She had her life ruined by gaining so much fur _no amount of waxing_ could cure it. She'd lost her dad. She risked her tail every time she went out on all fours. She deserved to be greedy, because greedy made her happy and no amount of normal ole human boy was going to calm her fucking appetite. So fucking what? What happened in pack, stayed in pack and unfortunately? Emily and Rachel were not pack.

_So fuck them._ Leah thought.

Inside her head, the wolf snorted with laughter, uncurling from its snuggled up position. _We have better things to fuck. And, you might want to add KimmyCup to that list._

_Fuck her._

_Again, better things to fuck._

A pressure against her skull, a pressure that would have crushed her had she not been made from some solid, magical, mystical mumbo-jumbo put truth to the wolf's words. She did have better things to fuck. Sliding back, she stroked her tongue against the slit of Sam's cock, peering up at him with hooded, sex crazed eyes.

An arm squeezed her midsection tighter, enough to wind her, and she moaned as Paul pressed closer. He was definitely the biggest of the he-wolves, and she loved him for it. 'Mating Season' – as the pups had affectionately dubbed it – was hard on everyone one. On the imprinted wolves it was worse though, because sometimes...one woman just wasn't enough to satisfy.

Leah knew that one man wasn't enough to satisfy, whether or not they were wolf or human. Still, the wolves lasted longer and the secret smiles shared around Emily and Rachel were totally worth the burning throbbing ache that Paul left in her groin, and the odd aftertaste she _allowed_ Sam to leave in her mouth.

She slid down again, the faintest hint of teeth causing Sam's thighs to tremble with the effort to remain upright. He whimpered, like an excited puppy, and she chuckled. Sam shook harder.

Teeth slipped against the back of her neck, sank in, and Leah came undone. It was such a primal move, Paul holding her with his mouth, his cock, as he rutted against her, rough and wild. She shuddered beneath him, panting whines dying in her throat before they could surface as Sam moved faster, faster, faster.

The boys didn't take much longer than her, and in the end they were a tangled mess of sweat slicked limbs. Sam's hand was stroking the back of Paul's neck absently, as the volatile wolf lapped softly at Leah's perked nipples.

Silence fell upon them and for a moment – for just a single moment – they felt complete.

They weren't greedy – oh fuck it. They were all greedy. They were greedy, nasty, murderous creatures, who were angry, had grudges, and had chips on their shoulders and so _fucking what_. They deserved to be. They had had their lives ruined, their choices taken from them, and this was the smallest amount of freedom they had. The time when they didn't fight to protect, but they fought their instincts and became what. And so fucking what? What happened in pack, stayed in pack, and they were pack.

They were pack.


	11. Super Slim, Super Sexy 2

Super Slim, Super Sexy 2

Smoke slid from her nostrils, thick and heavy, curling against his cheeks before disapearing into the cool night time air. Her hands carressed his neck, the feel of smooth, skin-warmed leather pleasant against her work roughened palms.

She was straddling Paul, and he was naked, but she was most definately not. Tight jean shorts and a tank top that exposed her flat belly and high lighted her slim, long figure were her outfit of choice. Her feet were bare.

His hands moved from the moist grass to her sexy hips, and Leah brought her hand across his face in a sharp slap. Nails still painted a dark red - a red they knew well, as the vampires that slunk across the rez had the same colored eyes - drew blood on his face. Four long lines across his cheekbone, blood welling up and dripping before the wounds sewed themselves shut, pulling closed at the seams.

"I didn't say you could move, dog." She growled at him. _Dog_. The word caused his lip to curl back, and has he opened his mouth to retort, she slapped him again. "Dogs speak when spoken to, and I didn't ask you to speak." She was whispering, taking another long drag from the cigarette clutched in her left hand. She leaned forward and blew the smoke into his face, listening to Paul cough.

Beneath her, he shifted, groin tightening. Flicking the excess ash from the cig, she snorted and used her thumb to wipe the blood from his cheek. "This is what we agreed to, _dog_. You don't get to touch. You get to watch. Be grateful I'm letting you do that."

Silent, Paul nodded.

"Good, you're learning."

She tilted herself backwards, eyes roaming his face and her cigarette, which had since burned down nearly to the filter. Lips pursing, she hummed. Hands in the grass, palms down, she pressed it to the soft flesh between his thumb and forefinger, the little web of skin that was weak despite their strength.

Paul made a strangled noise, hands flexing and hips twitching. He didn't talk though, and he didn't move away. Leah chuckled and dropped the butt, reaching to Paul's other side. She picked up another cigarette. "Light it."

His burnt hand lifted the lighter, turned it on for her. She lit her cigarette, eyes on his face. As she pulled away he began to lower it, unlit. He hesitated.

Leah smiled. Yes, Paul was definately learning.


	12. Alpha Bitch

Alpha Bitch

Jake was the alpha male, the top dog, the man in charge. The pack went to _him_ when they had problems. When Jake wasn't around? They went to Leah. Not because they were together, because they _weren't_, but because she wasn't a man. She had fallen into the role of alpha female as the pack didn't have any other female wolves. And the alpha females job was to protect the pack, to provide for the pack, to mother them all.

It was one of the reasons Leah was furious with Emily. Leah had been having on planning dinner at the Clearwater house. Jake was gone away on a hunting trip and so the job of being the leader fell onto Leah.

Emily with her goddamned muffins - the only thing the girl was useful for, Leah thought - had convinced the pack that it would be better to have dinner at _her_ house. And she had given Leah a haughty look as she did it, too.

Leah had declined to go but she did show up, smacking the muffin tray from Emily's hands, eyes burning with a rage none of the wolves had ever seen on her face before. "You don't want to play this game, Em."

"What game?" The human asked incredulously, staring sadly at her fallen baked goods.

Leah's fingers gripped Emily's chin, wrenched her head so she could stare her in the eye. "This game. The pack politics game. Because you know what Emily? You're not pack. I don't even consider you family anymore. Yuo're a fucking _imprint_ and _imprints_ don't get to be in control. You're the bitch of a wolf, and you know what I am Emily? I'm the _alpha_ bitch, meaning I out-fucking-rank you. Keep this shit up, Em. If you really want to go ahead and play these games, fine. But I'm telling you. You're going to lose."

Leaning forward, lips brushing Emily's ear, she sneered. "I can be a bigger bitch than you, Em. And you know what? You're an imprint, fine. But I'm a first love, I'm a sister, I'm a leader and Sam will _always_ love me more, because he has no choice. Don't fuck with me Emily. I'm getting tired of it. Now." She cleared her throat, pulled away. "You're invited to the _pack_ dinner at my house that I'm having _tonight_. Claire's invited. You should pick her up."

Leah turned and stalked away, giving her wolves a warning glare. Movement fell upon the group instantly as they scrambled to the door. "Oh and Emily? Do me a favor and pass the message on to Kim too."

For the first time since they were kids, it was Leah who left Emily standing in the dust and _damn_ it felt good.


	13. Yes, Officer

Yes, Officer

When asked what Leah wanted to do with her life, before the change, she really hadn't known. She had been finishing college, thinking of the future she could have with Sam and after he left, her life just fell apart. Wracked with grief the thought of college had slipped from her mind. Her picture perfect world of a strong husband, beautiful babies, and a modest house she could turn into a home had been shattered. Phasing and Emily had ruined it, and when the change over took Leah herself, the thought of _any_ form of normal life, with or without Sam...completely fled.

She lived to hunt, to kill, to eat, to sleep. Basic and primal, Leah felt as if she had lost her humanity and in place, had been turned into a shell of a girl. A shell that contained a vicious, volatile monster that bit at the reins, begging to be let out. Plus, she would never be able to leave La Push. She had to stay, she had to protect. She had stopped getting her period. No more life for the shewolf.

It was a sad fate, no future for someone who could potentially live for forever.

So when Charlie pulled over at the side of the road to talk to her, and the scent of...something...filled her nose, Leah asked what it was. Surprised, the man turned to stare at the evidence box sitting in the backseat of his cruiser.

"Just came from the airport. Cocaine. You can smell it?" The police dog sitting beside the box wagged its tail at her lazy. Charlie didn't hide much when it came to the La Push wolves, because they didn't hide from him and really. Since they'd begun patroling forks, the crime rate had gone down, and Charlie was catching a lot more of the bored teens that vandalized his town.

"I didn't know what it was." Leah said, shrugged her shoulder. She was wearing cut off shorts and a baggy t-shirt, mud riding up her calves. "Could just smell something off."

"You know, Woofy over here is gettin' old." Charlie started. He leaned back in his seat, eyeing Leah from the car window. "You want a job, Leah?" Her father had always been a good friend of his, and Charlie _did_ try to look out for the Clearwaters. He visited Sue frequently.

"What?" Leah asked, incredulously. "I'm not a dog, _Officer Swan_." She snipped at him, offended.

"No, but you have a damned good nose and the police force has staggered shifts. Set you up at the air port. Get to hunt your blood suckers" He cringed at the words, hate and longing dancing in his eyes, "And bring some money in. I could hook you up."

"Why me? Why not ask Seth?" She raised her eyebrows, silently mulling the offer over.

Charlie smiled, simply. "Because he's not you. Swing by the station if you want to take me up ont he offer." He rolled the window up and drove off down the road. Standing in the rain, Leah tilted her head.

And then she made up her mind. Slipping into the woods she stripped and phased, chasing the police cruiser down the street from the safety of the trees.

ZZZ

First day of work, and Leah was having a pretty good time. It was a slow day, not many flights coming through, but all the different people...the smells. It was a nice test for her, seeing if she could match a scent to a person, and _there_.

Kid couldn't be any older than fifteen or sixteen, but he stunk. Not much, and the scent was trying to hide, but weed was easy to notice, especially for her. He was standing near the doors, slouched over on himself, eyes scanning the rainy road outside.

He was probably some punk ass kid pot dealer. Not a major deal, but illegal all the same and Leah had a duty to do. She flicked the radio at her shoulder on, muttering to Charlie that she got one, as she strode across the airport lobby, towards the door.

"Hands on the wall, legs spread. Now." She snapped, voice leaving no room for argument at all. The kid jerked in surprise, then trembled as the shewolf turned cop towered over him.

"Y-yes officer."

Officer. She liked the sound of that.


	14. Flutter By

Flutter By

"What. In the actual. _Fuck_?" Jake asked, one eye squinting, the other wide open. He was staring at what _appeared_ to be a _giant butterfly_. He had seen huge moths before, around the campfires and the annoying flickering light that hung outside his front door, but this was ridiculous. And creepy, couldn't forget creepy.

It was clinging at a tree, big fuzzy feelers wiggling around. He watched as the long nose uncurled and a tongue flickered against an apple blossom, devouring the flower whole rather than just...doing whatever butterflies did. The creature trembled.

It _looked_ like a monarch, but when the wings shifted the black shimmered, rainbow colors flickering over the wings. Jacob Black couldn't deny that it was pretty, because it _was_ pretty. But it was also creepy. Really, really creepy.

"Are you _sure_ they aren't putting shit in our water?" Seth asked dubiously. The betapup was crouching slowly, hands curling around a long stick. Armed with his weapon he snuck forward, poking at a heavily furred leg with the fallen branch.

The butterfly flared it's wings and scampered further up the tree. Jacob thought that the thing looked like it was glaring. A shudder ran up his spine and the almighty alpha stepped backwards, to stand behind Emmett. Emmett would kill the butterfly. He liked killing things. "Emmett," the fearless wolf leader whispered. "Kill it."

"No, don't." Leah tossed a glare at her alpha, even as her fingers tightened against Paul's shoulder - Paul, who _she_ was hiding behind - "Do you think Carlisle could make like...a giant cage? I used to raise butterflies when I was little."

A long leg snatched the stick from Seth's hand and the betapup ran to hide behind his alpha. Emmett's chest rumbled with laughter as he peered over his shoulder at the wolves.

"Really guys? It's a butterfly. A big butterfly, granted, but still a fuckin' butterfly."

"It smells pretty." Rosalie said dreamily. "I wonder if we can eat it?"

"Butterflies don't bleed, Rose." Alice added, dancing on light feet towards the creature. She leapt into the tree, reaching out to touch a wing.

The butterfly took to the sky, before flopping down to land on a rock. Now it looked almost..._amused_. Jacob shuddered again.

A phased Brady crashed through the trees, paused at the scene, then went after the fluttering critter with a hearty woof. Head bent low, butt in the air, the pup waggled his tail and pawed after the butterfly as it scampered across the ground. A heavy paw slammed over the furry body of the bug, and Brady whined in worry.

Only, the butterfly wasn't squished. In fact, it looked aggitated as it tried to climb from beneath the heavy, five clawed digit laying across its back. Curiously, Brady snuffled at its butt. Or...rear end. He wasn't certain if butterflies had butts, but their bodies ended in the back so. He snuffled.

Brady found himself with a face full of human ass, and he reared backwards, yipping and yapping in surprise. He lunged for his packbrother, Collin, burying his face into the other pups neck fur, snuffling deeply in an attempt to get the _smells_ out of his nose.

Collin draped a paw over Brady's back, nuzzling him. _There, there, Brady. There, there._

The man, long and slim, sat back on his knees. He watched the wolves and vampires as he scratched at his groin, absently. "Can I help you?"

"What. In the actual. _Fuck?_" Jake whined, shuffling further behind Emmett. "Dude." Nudity didn't bother the wolves, and the vampires were used to it, but _dude_.

"Whoa." Paul said, leaning forward to peer at the naked man. He snorted. "That's gotta be useful."

"Shut up, just because you're an ugly flea bitten mongrel doesn't mean _I_ have to be." The butterfly sniffed, standing up. His eyes landed on Leah and he flashed her a charming smile. "Hello there swee-"

"Oh no. No, no no. You don't get to hit on me, mister 'I'm so pretty, oh so pretty.'" She was trying to contain her laughter, but...well, let's just say it wasn't working. At all.

"So..." Jacob started. "How did you...uhm..."

"Was on a date with this chick, see?" He made a motion with his hands, as if outlining a _very_ curvy woman. Complete with pelvic thrust. "And this bloodsucker walks on by, red eyes, cocky little fucker, right? And I'm all 'fuck man' and pissed? And then boom. Instant butterfly."

Brady's wolf-mouth fell open in shock.

"And then. Well, she broke up with me, that's for damn sure. But then there was a camera, and flying and fuck, so I had to leave and now I'm here. Lost a good bit of muscle mass."

"Lost?" Emmett asked.

"Hey man, I'm a macho man. The butterfly thing? It means nothing. Don't get any thoughts." He covered his groin with his hands. "No homo!" He snapped at the two phased pups.

"Look, dude." Jacob rolled his eyes, fear disapearing. "You can't stay here. We have a job to do, and you're distracting."

The butterfly grinned cheekily. "I just bought a house in Forks." One hand over his groin, the other hand waving, he disapeared into a puff of furr and...wingy-type-things, fluttering his way to the sky.

Jake's head slammed onto Emmett's shoulder and he whined. The vampire? Well, he just laughed. And laughed. And laughed.


	15. Memory Lane

**Memory Lane**

**Leah slid her hand under her shirt, eyes focused on the ceiling. Her mother and Seth weren't home, she didn't have to patrol. It was one of the rare moments when it was just **_**her**_** and that in itself was amazing. It was always hard to find…alone time, when you knew your brother could smell and hear everything you did. She unconsciously squeezed the bottle of air freshener lying beside her on the bed. She knew she'd have to use it later.**

**She had heard in high school that girls didn't need to watch porn as often as guys, because they had better imaginations. Leah didn't always think that was true, because her imagination was kind of shit, but she didn't need porn right then either. She had memories to base her fantasies off of. **

_She was walking down the hall, having just had yet another fight with Sam. As she rounded the corner, she smashed into someone. A tall someone. At least, a someone who was taller than her. Leah tilted her head back to gaze at Paul. She didn't know him very well, despite the fact that he was one of Sam's friends. She met his eyes, watched him drop his own so he could look down the front of her shirt. Before she could think of smacking him, he raised both hands and gave her a full breast grope. Her jaw fell open in disbelief and Paul grinned, tugged on a strand of her hair._

"_Stop lookin' so glum, chum." He side stepped her easily, shoving his hands into his coat pocket as he trotted down the hall, whistling all the way._

_She stared after him, retort caught on her tongue. "Yeah. Well. Fuck you." She muttered, thinking that Paul was one to talk. He had a shorter fuse that she ever did. Paul could almost always be found with a black eye from a fight, and a nasty scowl on his face. Apparently, her breasts made him happy._

_Well, she thought, it was kind of nice to have her body appreciated, especially since Sam was the one who wouldn't put out._

**Leah sighed happily as her hand continued upwards, cupping one breast, over her bra. The other hand joined soon after, and she squeezed, imagining it was someone else's hands on her body.**

_The second incident occurred during a make out session on Sam's couch. Paul had walked in, English textbook in hand. He had stopped in the doorway, eyes darkening. And then he had settled in a nearby chair, to watch. Despite his friend staring at them so intensely, Sam continued, going so far as to slide his hand into Leah's pants to play with her clit._

_It was the most she'd gotten from Sam, and she whimpered her orgasm out against his throat, she found she wasn't even embarrassed by Paul being there. In fact, it was kind of hot. Sam wouldn't let her return the favour, and she chanced a peek over her shoulder._

_Paul was still reclined in the chair, jeans unzipped. His cock was out, hard, throbbing, as he lazily moved his hand across it. His thumb brushed against the tip, and her eyes were drawn to that. She shuddered._

_Sam laid her out on the couch, draping one of her long legs across the back of it. He didn't reach inside her pants again, choosing instead to grind down against her. He contented himself with nibbling at her throat as she turned her head to watch Paul. It was the first time they all came together, and it was the best orgasm she had._

_It was also the first time she'd had two in one session. _

**Leah could feel herself becoming wet as she thought about their first real day together. She shivered, slipped a hand under her bra to pinch at a nipple. Ever so slowly she sat up, stripping her top off as if she were putting on a show. She caught her own eyes in the mirror in front of the bed, and moaned at the look on her own face.**

**She always thought she was sexiest when she was thinking about **_**them**_**.**

_She had Sam pinned to the wall, for a change. Paul hadn't appeared to any of their other make out sessions, but ever since that day, things had gotten more…frisky. She was too wrapped up in rubbed her bra clad breasts against Sam's naked chest to hear the door, and she felt him before she saw him._

_Lips pressed against the back of her neck as strong hands curled over her hips. She knew those hands, hadn't been able to get them out of her head since the day he had groped her. She mewled against Sam as Paul's body pressed them closer, making a sandwich with her as the centre. _

_It was Paul's hands that slid into her pants, and Paul's hands that ventured where Sam's had always been too afraid to go. He pushed two fingers inside of her, thumb pressing into her clit hard enough that jolts of pleasure darted down her legs, and back up. She was glad to be sandwiched in as Sam's kisses left her breathless and Paul's touches left her weak. She wasn't sure she'd be able to stand if the two of them weren't supporting her._

**Her nipples were erect and swollen from the gentle tugs and pinches she had been giving them. Without thinking, she wiggled out of her pants and panties, spread her legs as wide as she could across her bed. She slid three fingers into herself – not nearly as wide as Paul's hands were, two just wouldn't cut it – and the other found her clit; pulling, squeezing, and then finally rubbing. Leah didn't think she'd last all that long.**

_She knew it had been Paul who talked Sam into it. The man was lying in bed with them, using his hands and mouth to stroke her into arousal as Sam fumbled with a condom. She hadn't even given him a blowjob yet, and here he was, slipping between her legs._

_She had heard that it would hurt, but with Paul distracting her, she hardly felt it. She had been an active child, though, and she might have already been broken in. She sighed, tensed, then melted under Sam as he slowly made his way inside her body._

_When he finally began to move, Paul was shifting positions. She found his dick in her face and followed her instincts, curled her tongue around his head playfully as she cupped his balls in her hand. In return, his fingers found her, rubbed her as Sam thrust deeper than her hands could ever reach._

_She was a mess of nerves by the time they were finished, when Sam shuddered and came, when Paul spilled down her throat. She gagged at the taste, swallowed because she couldn't quite get up with them sprawled across her. She gave Paul's sack a sharp flick for that, and the man yipped. He moved again when Sam rolled away, settled his head between her thighs and for the first time, she came against someone's tongue._

_He kissed her after, languidly, and she flicked him again. Paul was a book of firsts for her._

**Leah bit her own lip hard enough to bleed as her body rocked off the bed. Without thinking, she lapped at the blood, then at her fingers. The taste wasn't something she enjoyed, but it was pleasant on certain occasions. Her Paul and Sam sessions were one of those occasions. An odd habit, she knew, but her habit none the less.**

**She melted into the bed, absently spraying the air freshener around her room as her hand slid back down her body to help ride out the last soft waves of pleasure. She managed to pull her sheet over her body before she felt asleep, arms curled around herself in a hug that she wouldn't receive from either of them again.**

_**As Leah slept, she dreamt, both of the present and the past. She dreamt of the day Sam had broken up with her, of the day when Paul stopped talking to her. She dreamt of sharing their minds, of wishing things could go back to the way they were. She dreamt of pleasure, and finally, when she grew tired of dreaming, she returned to her trip of the good days, the days found on memory lane.**_


	16. Happy Days, PaLeSa

**Happy Days**

"What the hell are you two planning?" Leah felt her brow furrow as she caught sight of her lovers' identical smirks. Neither Paul nor Sam were much for facial expressions – the sly, smug little quirking of their mouths was more a giveaway that if either of them had said 'Leah we are planning things'.

Sam held up a length of black cloth. "Nothing. Turn around."

"Uh huh. Nothing. Right. Tell me why I have to turn around, and I'll think about it."

"Just do it Leah." Paul rolled his eyes, smirk still not leaving his face. "You'll like it. I promise."

"Right. If this is some weird bondage crap, I'm going to beat the shit out of you both." She warned, turning away, giving them her back. She trusted both men with her body, with her life, but when they were planning…

"Stop over thinking things." Sam scolded lightly, the black cloth drooping over her face to cover her eyes. He tied it quickly, reaching around the spread the fabric. He wanted to be certain that his Leah would _not_ be able to see. He waved his hand in front of her face a few times, got no reaction, and smirked. "There we go."

"Plus you like our weird bondage crap, liar." Paul pinched her bottom lightly as he moved past her. She could heard him padding down the hallway, feet light, and wondered once more just _what_ they were up to.

"Whatever." She scoffed, nose wrinkling as she turned her head left, then right. "Sam?"

"Right here, Leah." He pressed a hand to her side, steady and sure. "It's not weird sex things, I promise."

"Promises, promises." She mumbled, settling her weight further into his hand. She hadn't realized just how much she enjoyed being able to see.

She could hear Paul returning, felt him stop just out of reach. "Take off your clothes." His voice was calm, easy, and she had the feeling he was leaning against the wall.

"What happened to this not being about sex?" She mock-complained, pulling her tank top over her head. "Guys?" They didn't answer her, and behind the blindfold she glared. Leah wiggled out of her shorts before crossing her arms. "What now?"

"Underwear too, Leah." Sam said lightly, fingers absently unclasping her bra. She lowered her arms, let it slip to the ground. Pulled her – unflattering – cotton underwear down a second later. She kicked them off, in the direction she thought Paul was.

"I'm going to injure you both. In the _junk_."

"No you aren't." Paul sounded like he was trying to hold back his laughter, and she knew it was his hand against her leg. "Lift this up a bit for me." Sam was steadying her as she did as told, leaning against him.

It took them a few minutes, but as suddenly as she had been naked, Leah was fully clothed again. The material was weird – had Paul put _lace_ on her? God she was going to _kill_ him – and the new bra was oddly squishy. Padded, instead of her regular sports one. The material they had pulled over her head, let settle across her body was silky. It felt cool to the touch, shifting with her as she shuffled from foot to foot, still unable to see.

Paul lifted her onto the counter after Sam had shoved her into a pair of nylons. She could feel them _both_ struggling with her shoes.

"Okay, guys? Seriously, what the fuck?"

"Leah, just stop asking questions. We'll be back in a second. Sit, stay, and don't take off that blindfold." Paul flicked her in the nose, causing her to sneeze lightly.

"I'm not a fucking dog, Paul!"

"Yeah, yeah. Do as you're told." He swatted her lightly on the thigh, voice playful, and she really hadn't realized how many emotions a person could convey with their voice alone.

It didn't take them long to get changed at all. When they returned, she was asked to grab each of their arms so they could lead her outside. She wasn't used to either of them wearing clothes, let alone long sleeved shirts. Against her will, a small whine slid from her throat. She was confused.

Sam pressed his lips to her forehead, just above the blindfold. "It's okay Lee. We'll take it off soon."

"It'll be worth all this, trust me." Paul added, opening the front door.

She was led down the steps carefully, lifted into Sam's truck with the same carefulness. Settled between her two men, squished in the middle seat. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it was nice to feel them on either side, to know that they were both there.

Also, she hated having to sit in the back seat.

She felt the truck rumble to life beneath them, and settled more easily in her seat. The familiar noises lulled her into a half asleep daze, head tilted back and eyes closed beneath the blind fold. Her breathing steadied out and, for the first time in a long time, Leah felt relaxed.

It ended entirely too soon. The truck slowed to a crawl, before finally stopping, and Leah had to wonder when Sam learned how to drive like a _normal_ human being. "Hmm?" She mumbled, trying to drag her brain back to the present.

"It's alright, I got her." Paul was speaking to Sam, fully ignoring Leah. He opened his door, slid out. Reached back inside for her. She hated being carried – it always made her feel like a child – and she growled at him as he dragged her out, scooping her up bridal style. Man, he was really bad at that.

"Give me a second, Paul."

A rustle of fabric, and then she was being sat on the ground.

"Okay, Leah. You can take it off now."

She slid the blindfold off, blinking at the sudden brightness. "What…" _Oh_.

They were sitting in a small clearing overlooking the cliffs. A quick glance down told her she was wearing a low necked dress, dark blue. No heels, thankfully, only flats. Beneath her was one of their old comforters, the one they had stopped using thanks to all the threadbare patches. Leah looked at her lovers.

Both were wearing slacks and long sleeved, buttoned up, collared shirts. Her stomach twisted into a knot of _want_, of _need_, before Paul popped the cork from a small bottle of – she took a deep breath – yeah, strawberry wine. If the bottle was any indication, it was homemade, too.

"What is all this?" She asked, mentally cringing at the awe in her own voice.

Sam smiled, lightly, as he settled beside her, cross legged. He reached into a beaten up basket, pulled an old casserole dish from it. It was one of the giant Pyrex ones. Her nostrils flared, took in the smell. "Cheese tortellini." He explained, sliding the lid off and sniffing at the contents. "Kim made it for us."

Paul was handing her a glass of wine. "More for the flavor than anything." She didn't think strawberry wine was a pasta dish, but then again, silk dresses and ripped blankets weren't exactly a 'hand in hand' ordeal either.

"No, seriously…"

She was bombarded with kisses from either side, one boy to each cheek. She felt Paul's breath slide across her ear as he sighed, content.

"Happy anniversary Leah." Sam whispered.

Oh. She couldn't believe she'd forgotten.


	17. Happy Days Continued

**Happy Days Continued**

Leah couldn't really remember ever having gone on a date like this one. As kids, neither she nor Sam had had very much money. Dates had been cheap, they had been cheesy, and…well, they had been fun. This date was fun too, although in a more…she didn't know what sort of way, but it was definitely a different way.

They had begged Kim into making their dinner, pleaded a bottle of homemade wine out of Billy, and crawled to Alice for help with the clothes. The basket had been provided by Sue, the glasses and plates collected from Brady's mother's kitchen, and the worn blanket was their own.

To an outsider, it probably looked cheap. Hell, it kind of was cheap. Still, it was them – a group of things collected and purchased carefully, with meaning. She knew the dress she was wearing had cost a pretty penny, a penny they probably didn't have, and that both men were wearing Walmart brand clothes.

She hadn't felt as at home, as she did on that date, in years. Surrounded by the men she loved, with things loaned to them from the people they loved. Her belly was full, and Paul was doing a fantastic job of rubbing it as she lounged with her head in Sam's lap, his fingers massaging her temple.

She was purring.

Paul pressed his lips against her, just under a clothed breast. "You're making a crappy wolf right now Lee." He murmured fondly, teeth nipping the underside of her breast even as he continued to give the shewolf a belly rub.

"And you're always a crappy wolf." She murmured back, lifting a hand off the ground to stroke his short hair. "Right Sam?"

"Mmmwhat?" The other man rumbled. She glanced up at him, realized he was half asleep. Chuckled lightly and shook her head.

"Nevermind."

"'Kay." He yawned tiredly, lifted her head enough that he could down, sideways. He settled her head down on his hip, twirling her chin length hair in his fingers.

It really was nice, she decided, to just lay there with them. Very seldom did they have the time to relax. She was getting herself ready to fall into a light sleep, when Paul's hand slid up her dress. "Hnng. Paul." She whined, half annoyed, half amused.

"Shh." He soothed, hands sliding the dress up her body slowly as he slid down. He mouthed at the edge of the black lace undies, tongue dipping below the hem. He took pleasure in Leah's sigh, in the way she melted under him even as Sam twisted under her so he could watch.

He let himself relax into her body, mouthing up her flat abdomen to the bra. She was half-sitting thanks to Sam's new position, and Paul managed to slip his hands under her to unclasp it. Their position wouldn't allow for him to take it off, so he pushed it up to where her dress was bunched up, under her neck. His mouth found a nipple and he pulled it into his mouth.

Under his lips, Leah came alive, writhing and gasping softly. She tugged at his hair, tried to urge him to go faster. He chuckled against her, hands pushing the underwear down her long legs. "No." He replied simply, pushing her legs apart so he could settle between them.

As much as she had come alive, she also came undone. Paul's mouth pushed her towards the edge, before he reared up, using his body instead. They rocked together on the worn blanket, soft cries filling the air. It was slow, almost lazy, as Paul pushed her closer, then closer still.

She exploded beneath him with a cry that sent forest birds to the air.

Everything went quick after that – she was only dimly aware of Paul finally speeding up, of Sam urging her hand to him as h stroked the rest of her body, making the high she was feeling last just that much longer.

They collapsed in a mess of tangled limbs afterwards, panting softly into the air. Sam turned her head, pulled her into a kiss as languid as their sex had been. "Look." He murmured, nodding to the cliffs edge. She glanced up, took in the setting sun. Relaxed further into the blankets.

Paul was nuzzling her against, her neck this time, having to work to get around the clothes she was still partially wearing. "I told you to trust us."

"Mm. You also said there wouldn't be any sex." She stroked his head again, sated and content. "I'm glad you lied."


End file.
